Demon Loans
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander have a meeting for a loan, with some obstacles in their way.
Title: Demon Loans
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander have a meeting for a loan, with some obstacles in their way.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Early season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #510 from tamingthemuse- Twilight

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"Pet, were going to be late," Spike said waiting by the door for Xander. It was past twilight; safe for Spike to leave the safety of the basement.

"I know, I know," Xander said rushing around to grab his keys and wallet. "Are you sure going to a demon bank for a loan is a good idea?" He stepped up next to Spike. "I mean what if they want an arm and a leg for the interest? And I mean that literally!"

Spike rolled his eyes as they walked out of the basement of doom. "I won't let that happen. While I can't hurt humans I can still pound demons into mush remember? If he even looks at you the wrong way I'll kill. Only demon that gets to touch you is me."

"You are such a sweet talker. I hope this demon gives us our loan so we can get the hell out of here and have our own place. I'm tired of worrying that mom or dad will catch you." That almost happened last week when Xander's mom came downstairs to do laundry and Spike was stilling in the bed. Luckily Spike heard her hit the first step and managed to roll off the bed and get under the bed before she could see.

"Only with you, baby," Spike rumbled. He stopped quick causing Xander to run into him. "Bugger."

Xander looked over Spike shoulder to see what Spike was looking at. His back left tire was flat. "Just change it, Spike."

"I don't know how. You change it," Spike ordered.

"I don't know how to either!" Xander exclaimed. "How can you not know how to change a flat, Spike? You're like a million years old!"

Spike looked at Xander insulted. "Oi! I'm a hundred and twenty-seven. I'm a master vampire; I had minions do that sort of thing. What's your excuse?"

"My dad is a drunk and never even taught me how to shave let alone how to work on a car," Xander shot back. "What are we going to do, Spike?" he asked worriedly. They needed this loan!

Without answering Spike grabbed Xander's hand and jogged down a couple of blocks. Ignoring all of Xander's questioning Spike walked by cars seeing if there was a door unlocked. It was a bust until he hit the seventh car.

"Spike, we are not stealing a car!" Xander whispered loudly.

"You've got a better idea on how to get to the other side of town in ten minutes?" Spike asked as he climbed in and started to hotwire the car.

Groaning Xander looked around to make sure no one was around before climbing in. "We have to wipe down out prints. I don't need to be losing my new jobs because I stole a car."

They got to the abandoned looking building with minutes to spare. "Come along, pet best not to keep him waiting. Remember you don't speak," Spike said. He waited as Xander did a quick wipe down of everything they touched before getting out of the car. They walked up to the door and Spike knocked six times in a specific pattern. A few seconds later the door was opened by a huge ugly demon that a mother could only love. He ushered them in and slammed the door behind them making Xander jump.

Xander held onto Spike's hand tightly as he was guided down the darkened halls. When they reached an office Spike knocked once and a demon in a very nice suit opened the door and welcomed them in. "Master Spike, it's an honor to meet you and your pet. My name is Garble, please come in and tell me how I can help you today."

Spike lead the way taking the only seat leaving Xander to stand behind him. Xander thought it was rude but it if would get them the money he would play the pet.

"Thank you for seeing us," Spike replied. "I need a loan for an apartment. My pet and I have been living in a dank basement and I believe we deserve to live a better lifestyle. My pet of course has a job but it will take a few months to earn enough money for a decent apartment and furniture but as a master I can't wait that long."

Garble nodded in understanding. "I completely agree. I am also impressed that you allow your pet to work. So many vampires these days hardly even let them leave the house. They don't seem to understand that pets can be so much more useful than just in the bedroom. Why should the master be the provider when the pet should be doing it?"

Xander glared but kept his mouth shut.

"I completely agree. It'll also keep him nice and healthy. I don't need him getting flabby," Spike said knowing he was going to pay for that.

"Of course, of course," Garble replied. "I think we can skip the questioning of if you are eligible. As a master vampire that is credible enough for me. How much are you looking to borrow?"

Spike leaned in. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Before this goes any further I need to know about the interest rate."

"Right down to business, I like that. Our average interest rate is twelve percent," Garble answered. He instantly knew from the glower on Spike's face that it was unacceptable. "But I'm sure we could have a special rate for such a splendid master such as you. How about eight percent?" When Garble saw that Spike still wasn't impressed he added, "With a zero interest rate for the first two no three months."

"There we go," Spike said with a large grin making sure to show off as many teeth as possible. "Now for as to how much I want." Spike grabbed a pen and sticky note from the table and wrote down a number before passing it over.

Garble was shocked as he looked at the number. He had expected it to be much higher. "This is a very… reasonable amount."

"Like I said my pet has a job." Spike added, "Are we in agreement than?" When Garble nodded Spike continued, "Then lets draw up the papers needed, get me my money and we'll be on our merry way."

"Of course, Master Spike I'll get the paper work. Please excuse me." Garble stood up and left them.

As soon as the door closed Spike stood and pulled Xander into a hug. "See? Easy peasy." He kissed Xander on the mouth.

"While I think it's adorable you saying easy peasy I don't think you should be saying it out in public where the demons are supposed to fear you," Xander whispered in case the room was bugged.

"If Garble has a problem with it than he's got a problem with me," Spike answered, his eyes flickering from blue to yellow. He showed a little fang for show as well. He felt Xander shudder. Not in fear because Spike could smell the arousal coming off of him in waves. Xander loved when Spike showed him the demon. When Spike heard Garble coming down the hall he backed away from Xander and returned to his seat. They'd be out of here in no time and they'd be able to start looking for their own place tomorrow.

The paperwork went quickly and twenty minutes later they were walking out with a wad of one hundred dollar bills.

"We actually did it!" Xander said excitedly as they walked past the car they stole. They'd cab it back to the house. "We are going to get our apartment were we don't have to worry about getting into trouble!" Xander was so excited that he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Spike grabbed Xander around the wait dragging him in close. "Oh pet, we'll be getting into trouble," he purred. "The neighbors are going to hate us unless I gag you every time we shag but with how often that happens your jaw will be permanently aching."

Xander rolled his eyes. He wasn't _that_ loud. If he was they'd have been caught by his parents months ago. "Shut up and let's go home to celebrate… Master Spike."

He'd never admit it but Spike nearly came in his pants. Any thoughts of gagging Xander melted away because he wanted to hear Xander screaming out Master Spike as he came. By the twinkle in Xander's eyes Spike knew Xander was thinking the same thing. "Oh, I love you, Xan."

"I love you too, Spike. Now let's get home. Tomorrow I want us to start looking for our home," Xander said kissing Spike again.

Even though he was a dead, soulless monster somehow Spike could still love and he swore that he felt his heart beat when Xander said 'our home'. They had a life together but it was building more every day and he couldn't think of anything else that he could possibly want more.

The End


End file.
